bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Cavis Appythart
With Top Hat = |-|Without his Top Hat= Cavis Appythart *'Species': Tomato Cavis Appythart is a song writer from London, also as the main protagonist of The Star of Christmas and also the deuteragonist of An Easter Carol. He is played by Bob. Bio First appearing in The Star of Christmas, Cavis had grown concerned over the devastation and hatred spreading across London. Believing he could lead the city towards a brighter future, Cavis quickly gets to work on a musical to premiere on Christmas Eve. Blinded by his urge to complete his show for the people, he attempted to steal one of the St. Bart's Church relics; the Star of Christmas. As a result of constant pushing for brighter spectacles alongside the star, he burns down the theater housing the performance. Soon he's caught by the authorities along with Milward. In his jail cell, he meets Charlie Pincher, who told him about his views on true love; which causes Cavis to rethink his entire mentality of using big musicals to endorse love. He is further helped by Edmund and his father once he gets them back to St. Bart's Church. Now he realizes that the only show that can teach London to love is the story of Jesus. Although he learned his lesson, Ebeneezer Nezzer forced him and Milward to work in his factory. This was done so they could pay him back for burning his theater. After over a year of working, he and Milward attempt to have a day off from working to go to St. Bart's Church for Easter Sunday. However this plan backfires, as Nezzer instead tells them about his plans to destroy the church to build Easter Land. Later that night, Cavis and Milward plan a heist to get the plans for the theme park, which would help save the church. After multiple failed attempts to hop over the factory gates, Cavis manages to break in once Nezzer runs out to save the church himself. Now obtaining the plans, he makes a run for it, only to find Nezzer returning to save him. The two then escape in one of the egg carts, flying out of the factory before it explodes. Personality Cavis is an ambitious playwright with a vision of teaching London how to love through his stage shows. While a kind person, he does get caught up in his own thoughts. Often he would commit regretful actions in order to gain greater power (i.e. stealing the Star of Christmas and plans for Easter Land). His intentions however are pure, but Cavis often fails to realize the harm he could potentially cause. Filmography *The Star of Christmas (debut appearance) *An Easter Carol Fun Facts *In storyboards, he was going to have a mustache. Both Phil Vischer and Tim Hodge stated this was removed as it felt more natural (and also because a majority of characters already have facial hair). *He is mentioned on a trivia question in Lyle the Kindly Viking. Category:Alter egos Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Characters Category:Males